Robert Ross
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull |profession=US Army General |allegiances=*United States of America *CIA }} Robert "Bob" Ross was an American army general who Indiana Jones befriended during the Second World War. He later rescued Jones from the desert of Nevada after the detonation of the Doom Town in 1957. Biography General Robert Ross first met American archaeologist Indiana Jones during World War II. After Jones' 1957 survival of a nuclear blast at Doom Town, Nevada using a lead refrigerator, Ross interrupted Jones's subsequent interrogation by FBI agents Smith and Taylor. The general vouched for Jones, insisting that the archaeologist and US war hero was not someone who would side with the Communists, but the agency pressured Marshall College to fire Jones anyway. Later, during a chase through the Amazon jungle, Colonel George McHale told Jones that he was a double agent working for the CIA and that General Ross was his control agent. McHale claimed he had secretly contacted Ross to bail Jones out of the aftermath of the Hangar 51 intrusion. However, Mac's statements turned out to be another ruse to fool Jones.''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic adaptation General Ross was a guest at Jones's wedding to Marion Ravenwood on October 18, 1957.The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones Behind the scenes Robert Ross was played by Alan Dale in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In the film, Mac tells Indy that he infiltrated Spalko's Spetsnaz unit as a double agent working for the CIA. He elaborates further in the Dark Horse Comics comic book adaptation saying that General Ross was his control agent, and that he had contacted Ross to assist Indy in the aftermath of the Soviets' infiltration of to Hangar 51. However, while it's later clarified that Mac wasn't actually a CIA agent, it remains unclear how he knew that Ross was in Nevada to help get Indy out of the FBI interrogation. The comic also depicts Ross as in the seat Harold Oxley occupies during Indy's wedding in the film. In The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones, a photograph of Ross is erroneously used to represent Antonin Dovchenko. The characters never interact in the film. Ross is absent from the story of LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, but is still an unlockable character. He utilizes a bazooka as his personal weapon. The character's uniform indicates a backstory not specified in any ''Indiana Jones'' source: Major General Robert Ross was a decorated combat veteran and career soldier. Twice awarded the Combat Infantryman Badge, his last combat tour was with the 4th Infantry Division. In addition to the 4ID combat patch on his right shoulder, he was entitled to wear the Army Distinguished Service Medal, the Silver Star, the Legion of Merit, the Bronze Star, the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the American Defense Medal, the Army Achievement Medal, the European–African–Middle Eastern Campaign Medal, the World War II Victory Medal, the Army Occupation Medal, the National Defense Service Medal, and the UN Service Medal. He also wore the Office of the Secretary of Defense Identification Badge, the Army Staff Identification Badge, and an Army Presidential Unit Citation. By the time he encountered Jones in Arizona in 1957, General Ross was in command of the US Army Military District of Washington, wearing the unit's patch on his left shoulder. Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic * ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel * ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' junior novel * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 2'' *''The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Generals